


Out of the Goodness of Your Heart

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is fair in love and famine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch too many historical shows. I wanted to do an Elizabethan Matt and Alex story for awhile now, and this is what I'm coming up with.

The year was 1595, the second year of the six-year famine. Alexandra and her husband, Florian, were starving. They were simple farmers, growing their own food, but the crops hadn't been doing so well due to weather. It had been colder than usual, and she had to make warmer clothes for both of them. She was also heavy with child, due to give birth any day now.

It was March 26th, fifteen days after her 38th birthday. Alexandra had to take over the house and yard work because Florian had been too weak lately. They hadn't had a decent meal all winter, barely surviving on scraps of vegetables and the occasional wandering sheep. They had butchered and eaten the last of their livestock last fall, so those wayward animals were a blessing.

It was back-breaking work at the best of times, but being pregnant made it even harder. She wasn't surprised that she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow each night. It was leftover soup again that evening, and she spoonfed Florian herself before eating. She had never seen him look so frail, and she was sure that under his clothes, he'd look like a skeleton with skin.

"Good night, my love. Get well soon." She said as she snuggled against him for extra warmth. "Our baby will be arriving any time now." Florian slowly reached over to place his hand on her protruding belly with a smile.

"I just hope I'll live long enough to see it." He rasped.

"You will." She assured him.

But she was wrong. He hadn't woken up the next morning, either from the cold or hunger. She shed many tears over his lifeless body, wondering how she could give him a proper burial. There wasn't another house for miles so there was no one to help her. Sadly, she had to just leave him lying on the straw mat they used as a bed, covering his face and body with their thin cloth blanket.

After gathering up her very few possessions, Alexandra wrapped her shoulders with her shawl and set out into the world. It was only a few degrees colder outside as she made her way through the snow and ice. It was nearly thirty miles to the next villiage, but she prayed to find a country house that was closer. She held her wrap tightly around her, trying to keep her belly warm most of all. 

Her feet lost traction with every step, causing her to stumble many times. When she did fall, she made sure to do it on her side or back. She didn't want to have to go through this nine months of pregnancy for nothing. Mile after mile she walked, shivering with chattering teeth the entire time. The sun shone in the sky, but its warmth never reached her. _If only my parents were still alive_ , she lamented to herself.

Throughout her journey, she kept her wits about her, constantly looking over her shoulder for highwaymen. Though she didn't know why she was worried, she had little of value anyway. And what would they possibly want with a pregnant woman? She had walked nearly twenty miles so far, her body aching, and the cold air freezing her lungs with every inhalation. 

Suddenly, much to her delight, she spied a house. A smile spread across her lips as she picked up her pace towards it. It was a stately home made of stone, so she knew whoever lived there were of substance. A hedge outlined the property, with many baren trees on the lawn. Walking up the front path, she reached the front door, knocking softly on it after she caught her breath. A young woman in a maid's outfit answered.

"Yes?"

"I was curious if I could see the master of the house."

"What business do you have with him?"

"I need a place to stay for the night." The young girl took pity upon her condition and fetched the master. He took one look at her and turned her away.

"Please, sir. I have many miles until the next town, and I fear I might not make it before nightfall. My husband passed away last night so now I'm all alone."

"Surely you wouldn't force a heavily pregnant woman to sleep in the cold, sir." The maid responded.

"Very well." He huffed. "Show her to the guest room, and she shall join us for supper. She looks like she hasn't had a proper meal in months."

"Indeed, sir, I haven't. You're very kind." She thanked him with a gracious smile, seeing a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Alexandra, sir. And what may I call you?"

"Matthew."

"And I am Tilly, ma'am. If you need me for anything during the night, I will be sleeping just off from the kitchen over there." She pointed to the room, and off to the side, there was another doorway.

"Thank you, you're both very kind."

"Show her to the room, and give her a proper bath."

"Yes, sir. Right this way, ma'am."

She took Alexandra by her arm and lead her up the stairs to the guest room, telling her to set her things down. The room was spacious, about the size of her entire one-room cottage. The bed was sturdy enough, with a deep crimson blankets and gold satin sheets. The pillows were big and comfortable, having tried one out and nearly falling asleep. 

Once her things had been sorted, Tilly lead her back downstairs and into the bathroom. She helped Alexandra to sit on a stool while she filled buckets of hot water to fill the tub. Once she finished, she helped her out of her clothes and into the steaming liquid. Letting out a content sigh, she rested against the sloping back of the basin and completely relaxed while Tilly washed her arms and legs.

"I'm ashamed to say I've never had a real bath before."

"There's no shame in that, ma'am. I hadn't either until I came to work here."

"You can't have been here too long, you look so young."

"I'm 20, but I've been here since I was a little girl. I was an orphan, and Master Smith was nice enough to take me in out of the goodness of his heart. He's not like other masters, either. He's never hit me or taken advantage of me."

"That's very fortunate, miss. He doesn't seem to like me at all. Though I am grateful that he will let me stay here tonight."

"When is your baby due, ma'am?"

"Any day now. I cannot wait to hold it. Thankfully it kicks every now and then so I know it's still alive." Alexandra gasped as she felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach, grabbing Tilly's hand and placing it over her belly just in time for another kick.

"That's amazing, ma'am! What does it feel like?"

"The tickling sensation when you're going down a hill at a certain speed. Like your stomach tries to go up into your ribcage. It's a very nice feeling."

"I'm certain it is. Are you ready to get out now?"

"Yes."

Alexandra sat forward as much as possible while Tilly wrapped her left arm around her back, and her right hand held the other woman's to help her stand up. Once she was dry, she was given a clean nightgown to wear, along with a dressing gown that probably cost more than her husband's annual wages. The cook had finished supper shortly after she was seated at the table, and Matthew joined her.

It was a quiet meal, with little conversation. When he did speak, it was to Tilly to bring out more sauce or whatever else he wanted. He hadn't the faintest idea what to say to the strange woman sitting at the other end of the table, and Alexandra was just as stumped. When she finished, she thanked him for the meal, and went up to bed. She said her prayers before crawling underneath the warm blankets and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning for some childbirth descriptions. Nothing too graphic, though.

Alexandra awoke very early the next morning in excruciating pain. She rolled out of bed, hitting her knees on the floor with a thud. She made the effort to stand and shuffled to the door, making sure not to wake Matthew. On her way down the stairs, there was a splashing sound as her feet were drenched from her water breaking. Being careful not to slip, she made her way to Tilly's room to wake up the young girl.

"I've never delivered a baby before, ma'am. Would you prefer I send for a doctor?"

"As long as he could get here in time." She held her stomach as she cried out through the pain.

"Let's get you back to bed, you'll be comfortable there."

Tilly helped her back upstairs, both of them slipping on the wetness there, but thankfully neither of them fell. Alexandra moved slowly, tears streaming down her face from the muscles contracting violently in her womb and the shooting ache in her back. Once inside the bedchamber, she was helped back into bed and covered with the blanket. The sheets were still warm.

"I'll wake the master."

"No, I don't want to disturb him. He's been too kind to me already."

"Who else will go into town to fetch the doctor?"

"Alright." She relented. "I just hope he won't be too angry."

"He'll be fine, but we need to hurry."

She scurried out of the room, banging on Matthew's door at the end of the hall. Alexandra tried to breathe deeply, but could only pant. Her hands fisted into the sheets tightly as she gritted her teeth as her body became damp with sweat. Footsteps were coming back, and Tilly appeared back in the room with a bowl of water and a cloth. Setting it down on the mattress, she dipped it in the water before wringing it out and placing it on Alexandra's forehead.

"It'll be alright now, ma'am. The doctor should be here in about half an hour. Just hold on until then."

"I can, but I'm not sure about the baby."

The young maid kept dabbing Alexandra's face with the cloth, rinsing it out every once in awhile, only to begin again when she got too sweaty. Her face was also pale, and her usually tight, red curls were saggy and clinging to her face and neck. Tilly distracted her by telling her about the master and how kind he could be underneath his gruff exterior. 

"I promise he wasn't angry at all about being woken up. Well, a little, but it had nothing to do with you. He just doesn't like mornings."

"I can understand that. I don't fancy them much either." 

Her cruel mind flashed the look of her dead husband's face, his lips blue and complexion as white as a ghost. She shut her eyes tightly as she shook the memory away, crying out at another contraction. She squeezed Tilly's hand so hard, she was afraid she might break it. Once it was over, she resumed her breathing, but that quickly became sobs.

"Don't cry, ma'am. I'm sure the doctor and Master Smith will be here soon." She stroked Alexandra's limp curls, and cupped her cheek fondly.

"I'm scared, Tilly. What if the baby doesn't survive? What if _I_ don't survive?"

"You'll do just fine. I'll be here with you, and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you like." That earned her a chuckle from the older woman.

Just then, there was a slamming door heard from downstairs and rapid footsteps coming up and down the hall. The physician entered with a black leather bag that matched his long coat. He set the bag down and opened it, retrieving his medical tools and laying them out on the crimson duvet.

"Mrs. Smith, I presume?"

Alexandra wasn't in the mind to correct him, and Tilly just nodded with a grin, excusing herself to get a fresh bowl of water. Matthew must not have explained the situation to him, and she hoped her master would end up falling in love with the woman. He had been so lonely lately and he needed a wife to share this sprawling estate with. 

She returned as quickly as she could to find Alexandra being examined. Setting the bowl down on the end table this time, she resumed her role of holding the other woman's hand and wiping her brow. Tilly winced through another squeezing as another contraction passed for the poor lady. Looking at the clock, she noted the time was almost 5am, and hoped this baby would be born soon.

"She's nearly ready. Everything feels just about right." The doctor said, pulling his arm back from between her legs.

"Thank you for coming so early in the morning, sir." Tilly said.

"It's no trouble, miss. It comes with the job." After another five minutes, the doctor checked the dilation of her cervix once again. "Alright, you're ready to push now, madam."

Alexandra's grip on Tilly's hand became tighter as she bared her teeth and pushed with all her might. Her eyes were shut so tight through it, she could see white stars behind the lids. When the doctor told her to stop, she took a deep breath as Tilly wiped her forehead. 

"You're doing wonderful, miss." The young girl praised.

"Again." The doctor said.

Nearly two hours of pushing and three new bowls of fresh water later, Alexandra delivered a quiet baby girl into the world. The doctor cleaned her of blood and fluid before wrapping her in a towel, and handed the baby to her mother. The woman began crying tears of joy as her newborn suckled at her breast for the first time, her little hand wrapped around her index finger.

"She's beautiful, ma'am. What are you going to name her?" Tilly asked.

"Salome. Salome Violetta."

The doctor left the room, finding Matthew just outside the door, and told him he was leaving now. He paid him handsomely for his troubles, thanking him for his help. Going upstairs, he went to check on his guest and her child to make sure they were alright. The look of complete love and adoration she had on her face as she gazed down at Salome warmed his heart.

"How are we doing?" He asked.

"Everything went perfectly, sir. If you'll allow us to stay just one more day--"

"I cannot allow you to leave and expose your baby to the harsh chill. You may stay until Spring."

"I don't want to impose!"

"Nonsense, madam. The two of you will be most welcome here." Matthew assured with a smile.

"I'm afraid I have no money to pay you for your hospitality."

"I wouldn't accept it even if you did." With that, he left the three girls with a smile.Tilly nudged Alexandra.

"See, I told you he was kind." She said with a sly grin.

Until the changing of the season, Alexandra would learn just how kind he could be.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Alexandra rested in bed. Salome had a little nest of blankets on the mattress next to her mother where she slept when she wasn't feeding. She was a surprisingly quiet baby, only making small whimpering noises when she needed food or changing. Nearly all of the top of her little head was covered with brown hair - _just like her father_ , Alexandra remembered fondly.

She missed Florian terribly, and their home. She actually missed the cramped space of the one room, with the freezing cold in the winter, and sweltering heat in the summer. It got fairly warm, but the fire burning during the day in order to cook meals made it worse. Salome also looked like her father, which would be a constant reminder of missing him terribly. A few tears slid down her face as she looked at her daughter, but quickly got over it when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called. It opened slowly to reveal Matthew carrying a tray of food. "Hello." She smiled sweetly when he entered. "You didn't have to do this."

"Well, Tilly is washing dishes, so I figured, since she was busy, I would bring you breakfast."

"Are _you_ going to wash _my_ dishes, then?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"I'm sure Tilly can take care of them as well."

"Oh, give the poor girl a break! Is she your ward or slave?"

He didn't answer as he brought the tray over to her and set it down across her lap. He glanced over at the sleeping babe next to her with a fond smile.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you. She looks like her father, though."

"I'm sure, when she gets older, she'll start to take after you."

"God help her if she does." Alexandra scoffed.

"Why do you say that?" Matthew looked at her face. "You're very pretty for a plain woman."

"Oh, thank you, kind sir!" She laughed.

"I don't mean any offense by that. I simply meant that, if given the opportunity, you could pass for a gentlewoman."

"Well, thank you. Are you saying I could pass for your wife?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, um..." He began to blush and flail his hands a bit as he stood up, while Alexandra chuckled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm only making sport with you. I didn't mean to embarrass you, sir."

"You may call me Matthew, ma'am." His voice hummed.

"And you may call me Alex." She replied in the same tone.

"But that's a boy's name."

"Alexandra is too formal, I find. If it makes you uncomfortable, you can call me whatever you like."

"Alex is fine. I actually prefer it to your full name. What is your surname, if I may ask."

"It was Haertel, but now that I'm a widow, I suppose I'll change it back to Kingston."

"Kingston is very nice. Perhaps I shall call you that." He said with a smile.

"Very well." She replied with a light chuckle, hearing Salome stir next to her. The infant opened her eyes and made little crying noises.

"She sounds hungry, so I'll leave you. Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you, Matthew." Alex smiled sweetly as she picked up her daughter carefully.

"You're quite welcome... Kingston." He returned the smile as he left the room.

xXx

Tilly came in sometime later to bring Alex her lunch, only to find her sound asleep with the breakfast tray still above her legs. She smiled to herself as she quietly walked to the other side of the bed to get a good look at the sleeping baby. She longed to stroke her cheek, but was afraid of accidentally waking her. She woke up Alex instead.

"Ma'am, it's time for lunch." She said in a hushed tone when she moved to her side of the bed.

"Sorry Tilly, I must have dozed off."

"It's alright, miss. Do you fancy your lunch now, or should I let you sleep?"

"I'll take it now, thank you."

The young girl removed the empty plate from the tray to replace it with one with food. A delicious piece of fish since it wasn't a day that allowed the consumption of beef, or any other land animal. Alex took a deep sniff of it, her mouth beginning to water as she picked up her knife and fork. 

"Would you mind if I stayed? It's just, I can't get over that darling baby next to you."

"Of course I don't mind, as long as you don't wake her up until I've completely enjoyed this delicious meal."

"I won't."

Tilly walked back to the other side of the bed and gently sat down next to the sleeping Salome. Her tiny hands were resting next to her head as she laid on her back, her face turned toward the maid. Her little feet twitched slightly, and Tilly imagined that she was dreaming. She was smiling so much from the beauty of the infant that her cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"Ugh, I'm completely enamored by her. She's going to break the boys' hearts when she grows up. Just like her mum, I assume?"

"I had a few admirers as a young girl." Alex replied with a sly smirk. "Tilly, may I ask you a question?" She asked with a sobered expression.

"Anything, ma'am."

"The day the doctor came, did he call me Mrs. Smith?"

Her entire body flushed warmly as she remembered. She didn't know how to explain it, but she quickly thought of a cover-up.

"I suppose Mr. Smith didn't want him to suspect anything, so he didn't tell him the two of you weren't married, and that this little sleeping beauty wasn't his."

"Do you think he would have been ashamed otherwise?"

"I don't think there's anything to be ashamed of from being kind. There's no need to overthink it."

"If you're certain, Tilly."

"I am." 

The subject was dropped, but Alex couldn't help pondering the situation further. _Matthew must want something more for this good deed, and since I have no money, he'll no doubt demand sexual favors_ , she thought to herself. It wasn't that she didn't find him handsome, but to be made to do it as payment for his hospitality, then she was no better than a common whore.

She finished her meal in silence, watching Tilly observe Salome sleeping, and thanked her when she left with the tray. She woke up a few minutes later needing her diaper changed and another feeding, the latter she fell asleep through. Alex smiled and shook her head as she settled her into the nest, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Burrowing down into the warm duvet, she quickly resumed her earlier slumber as well.

When she awoke about three hours later, she decided it was time to get out of bed and move about the house. She wished she had a change of clothes as the nightgown she was wearing was beginning to get a bit whiffy. She also needed a bath, as did Salome. Alex felt excited at giving her daughter her first bath (though it would be more of a gentle brushing with a warm, wet cloth). She was a little apprehensive to dip the baby in standing water.

Speaking of dipping, she then wondered if she should have her baptised. Her and Florian had been God-fearing folks like everyone else, but with their many chores, they didn't have time to go to church. Not like there was a parish anywhere near their home either, the closest one being six miles away. The next town was still ten miles away, but at least Matthew had horses.

Thinking it all through, she decided she would. But what would the priest say when she was asked for the name of the baby? Would he know Mr. Smith and know that Salome couldn't be his? Or, that she wasn't even his wife? They would no doubt cause a scandal in the town, and Matthew may never be able to show him face there again without fear of ridicule. She couldn't do that to him, not after he had been generous enough to share his home and food with her.

"Tilly, there you are." Alex greeted when she entered the kitchen.

"Are you sure you should be walking around so soon? Don't you need more rest and healing?"

"I'm fine. I need you to watch Salome for me while I go talk to Matthew, if that's alright."

"Of course, ma'am. I've been waiting to hold that little bundle of joy ever since she was born." She held out her arms and the baby was exchanged carefully, making small snorting sounds as she was cradled in different arms. "I can't believe she's grown this much in only four days."

"We'll enjoy it while we can, for she'll soon be a grown up adult in the blink of an eye. I shall be back soon."

"Take your time, ma'am."

Alex then scurried off to find Matthew, eventually finding him in his study. The door was closed, like many others in the house, but when she knocked on it, there was actually an answer. He seemed surprised to see her up and about, but invited her in. He offered her a seat on the comfortable chaise lounge, but she politely declined. She looked around the room, anywhere but at him, as she fidgited with her hands.

"Is something wrong, Kingston?"

"Well, um, you see... it's rather difficult to say."

"You can tell me anything. If there's something bothering you, I want to know about it so I can make your stay here as comfortable as possible."

"It's about my stay here, sir. When I first came to your door, I told you I had no money to pay you. So, I was simply wondering what _other_ types of payment are you seeking?"

"Oh." He blushed as he understood what she was asking. "I assure you that I'm not seeking any type of, ahem, payment."

"So, you won't make me slave for you like you do to Tilly? Or bend me over your desk for your sexual pleasure?"

"No. You may stay here until Spring without having to cook or clean up after me... or worry about my sexual appetites."

"I don't know whether to believe you, or think you're the stupidist man I've ever met."

"I suggest you should believe me." He replied with a grin.

"Why?" She purred gently.

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to trust me."

"I'm a grown woman, sir. Anything you say surely cannot shock me."

"You're so infuriating sometimes. I'm not sure how your husband was able to put up with it."

"He didn't have to. I didn't treat him like this because I loved him. You, on the other hand, are practically a stranger, and I must keep my wits about me. Now tell me, why should I simply believe you?"

"You're not going to let up, are you?" He huffed, though he was secretly enjoying this little flirtatious dance they were doing.

"No, sir, I will not."

After looking deep into her green eyes for a couple moments, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Because I find you quite beautiful. This morning, when you asked me if you could pass as my wife, the answer is yes. Also, if I could, I would very much enjoy bending you over my desk, or any other piece of furniture I see fit." He pulled away and smirked at the flushed look of her face, her eyes as wide as saucers. "See, I've shocked you, haven't I?"

"I believe you have." Alex breathed out, pressing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "As long as you were telling the truth."

"I swear to you I was, Kingston. I wonder, would you be so kind as to allow me to kiss you? I'll understand if you decline. After all, you just lost your dear husband not too long ago."

"I think he would want me to be happy, so I will allow your affection, sir."

Matthew smiled as he leaned forward to press his lips softly to her cheek. They tingled as soon as they touched her skin, and could only imagine what they would feel upon kissing her lips. It was a regrettably short kiss, and he pulled away with a deep red blush on his face.

"Now, I wonder if you'll be so kind to join me for dinner."

"I would like that very much. I've grown tired of looking at the same surroundings as I eat. No offense to you, as the room is quite lovely."

"I understand." He smiled. "Formal dress is optional."

"You silly man." Alex said as she shook her head.

They walked downstairs, arm in arm, and he pulled her chair out for her. He sat at the other end of the table, and they both shared smiles at each other. They ate in silence, at least until Salome began her usual feeding time whimpers, and Alex excused herself for privacy. When she was alone, she couldn't help but think of the naughty thing he had whispered in her ear, and secretly couldn't wait until he acted on those urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I thought it was silly for Matt to kiss her cheek after that filthy confession, but keep in mind that he's awkward. Also, thanks so much to everyone who's read, liked, and commented so far. It makes me happy to see people enjoying my writing :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit carried away with this chapter.

The next morning, Alex woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She felt like she had just fallen asleep after feeding Salome for the fourth time that night. With a yawn, she got out of bed, walked over to the wardrobe, and wrapped herself in the dressing gown. She was startled by a knock, and she told whoever it was to come in. The door creaked open to reveal Matthew on the other side.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest for added warmth.

"I just came to warn you that sometime today, Tilly will be taking your measurements."

"Whatever for?"

"Well, you can't wear that nightgown for the rest of your life, and thought you might like some proper dresses." 

Alex was silent for a moment as she thought about it. She had never had a proper dress before. She sniffled as her nose tickled with the sensation that she was about to cry. Sure enough, her eyes began to sting with tears, and she felt silly to act this way over a silly little thing as clothes.

"Oh, Alex, I'm sorry. I meant no offense." He rushed to her and embraced her in his arms.

"You didn't offend me, sir. I've just never had such luxury before."

"If you'd like, we could journey into town so you can pick out some fabric."

"I would like that very much." She smiled up at him brightly. "But who will look after Salome? I cannot possibly bring her into town for fear of what everyone will say. Will they know I'm not your wife and that she isn't your child?"

"Bring her along."

"But--"

"I don't care what they think. Let them talk, as they probably have nothing better to do with their lives anyway." Grabbing her hand, he pressed his lips to her knuckles, hearing her breath hitch. "I would very much appreciate if you would join me into town this afternoon, Miss Kingston." He purred, his green eyes sparkling.

"Well then, how can I refuse?"

"Wonderful! I look forward to it."

With a gentle squeeze of her hand, he left her and her sleeping daughter alone. Her hand tingled from his touch and kiss, and she whimpered as a soft pulsing began in her womb. She didn't understand the sensation as she had never felt it before, not even with Florian. Of course she loved him, but he never made her tingle with every touch and caress. Her skin felt alive when Matthew touched her, and her desire for him grew.

After Tilly had served her breakfast, Alex was then measured for her dresses and a corset. She had gotten so used to not wearing one in nine months that she had begun to miss the constricting garment. When the maid finished, she took the tray back downstairs, and left Alex to feed her now fussing baby.

She carried her around the house, as though she were giving her a tour. They ended in the downstairs bathroom where she cleaned her with warm water and soap. Salome smelled nice and clean afterward, and she managed to stay awake for the bath, even managing to smile a couple times. Alex smiled back at her and talked to her in joyful tones. She let out a happy shriek as she was wrapped in a warm towel, a sound that pierced the air and made Alex's ears ring a little.

"Goodness!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Salome gurgled, causing saliva to run down her chin. "You silly girl."

Putting a folded washcloth on the floor to cushion her head, Alex set her down to swaddle her bottom with a clean diaper. She wished she had a dress for her as well, but she would only outgrow it by next week. She felt uncomfortable asking Matthew for an outfit for Salome - she wasn't even sure she should accept such a kind gesture for herself.

She gave the baby to Tilly so she could take her own bath, her stomach was beginning to grumble at the smell of lunch. She disrobed and just washed herself with a cloth and soap. Once she finished, she just put her dressing gown back on, setting it in the laundry basket to be washed later.

Alex took her usual seat at the dinner table, holding Salome so Tilly could set it. She fed her daughter quickly, closing her robe just in time for Matthew to enter the room. She blushed profusely being so underdressed for this meal. Whenever she looked at him, she felt completely naked. The pulsing in her womb began again, and she crossed her legs in an effort to stop it. 

It went away as she was distracted with food, but as soon as she finished, it returned. She had no idea how she would be able to cope with being in a carriage with him, but she would have to behave. Matthew said she could borrow one of Tilly's dresses, and the two women went to her chamber so she could get dressed. 

The dress was a powder blue color, contrasting perfectly with her red hair. Tilly put it up in the usual style, but a few curls fell out to frame Alex's face. Standing away from her to get a good look, the young girl smiled and turned her to face the mirror. The two women shared smiles at each other as Alex was able to see how beautiful she looked.

"Master's going to really like you in this dress. You look astonishing. And since the little one is sleeping, I'll look after her."

"Thank you. I promise we won't be gone too long."

"Have a good time, miss."

Alex walked back out into the foyer where Matthew was waiting. He smiled brightly when he saw her enter, a certain twinkle in his eyes as he held out his arm. She took it, and they exited the house and hurried into the carriage. The first few minutes were quite, the only sound was the squishing of the horse hooves in the snow and the rickety wood of the coach as they moved.

"You look gorgeous." He said to break the silence, and she blushed.

"Thank you." She replied in a quiet voice.

"I like you in blue, it really brings out your eyes." He leaned closer to get a better look at them, but a sudden bump made their foreheads knock together. "Oh, I apologize! I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's alright. Perhaps if you kiss it better?" Alex smirked, closing her eyes when his lips touched the skin. "I think our noses bumped as well." Matthew placed a kiss on the tip of hers, and she smiled.

"Anywhere else?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure that humongous chin bashed into my mouth as well."

That was all the permission he needed. His hand cupped her cheek gently as he slowly lowered his face to hers until their lips met in a chaste kiss. Alex moved closer to him, and he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Her entire body hummed at the feel of his soft lips on her own, and the warmth of him so close, but not nearly as close as she wanted. When they parted, they were both blushing slightly and giggling like school children.

"Are you chilled, Kingston?" He asked when he noticed her shivering.

"A little, but I'm sure you're more than capable of keeping me warm."

Matthew smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, maintaining the embrace they shared moments earlier. She rested her head on his shoulder as her other arm snuck behind his back to hold him. Alex inhaled his soothing scent deeply, letting out a content sigh as she suddenly felt very sleepy. She longed to fall asleep next to him every night.

She actually did doze off for a bit, being woken up by Matthew gently shaking her and pressing another kiss to her forehead. Looking out the window, she was astounded by the sight. She had never been in a real town before, and this was the grandest town of all: London. This is where the Queen lived... some of the time. Her companion watched her with a smile as she behaved like an excited puppy. If she had a tail, it would no doubt be wagging furiously.

Minutes later the carriage pulled up in front of the dressmaker's shop, and Matthew helped her out. His hand was warm, and she thought nothing wrong with not letting it go. Entering the building, she gasped to see all the brightly colored fabrics and silks. Her eyes roamed about rapidly, never focussing on anything longer than a second. She was spinning around so much that Matt had to steady her when she began to wobble.

"You can have whatever you desire." He purred in her ear.

"Are you trying to buy my affection, sir. Because it will not be necessary." She headed off to look around, and he followed like a love-sick teenager.

"You deserve the best, Kingston."

"And you're going to give it to me?"

"Anything and everything you want."

"Shame you can't bring my husband back from the dead."

"Oh, that was a bit below the belt, Kingston. I know you miss him terribly, and I'm sorry I can't help you get over him. He is the father to your daughter after all. I'm not even looking to replace him - he was no doubt the love of your life. Just know that I've come to care for you deeply this past week, and honestly, I don't know if I can bear to part with you when Spring arrives."

"I'm sure you'll be sick of us by then."

"On the contrary, perhaps it is _you_ who will grow tired of _me_." Alex gazed up at him over the stack of fabric with a playful smirk, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Have you seen anything of interest yet, my dear?"

"Only your shameless flirting, sir."

"I must alert you that we are being observed." He whispered, leading her gaze to a couple across the room. "They've been watching us since we came in."

"Probably wondering what an old woman like me is doing out with her obviously well-off son."

"Nonsense, woman. You cannot be much older than I am."

"A lady never reveals her age, Matthew."

"If you tell me, I swear on my life not to tell another soul. I'll tell you my age."

"Very well."

"I am 19, ma'am."

"Oh my. I could definitely be your mother then!" She leaned in close to his ear. "I just turned 38 on the 11th."

"Well, please forgive me when I eventually do fall in love with my 'mother'."

"Don't be silly, dear boy. You couldn't possibly fall in love with me."

"I don't kiss just anyone, Alex." She was surprised to see his eyes darken with that statement. "Anyway, do any of these fabrics interest you?"

"Not particularly."

"If I may make a suggestion, I find this dark green would go very well with your beautiful eyes. And this navy blue, as well. Crimson and gold would be lovely!"

"I sleep in those colors. If I had a gown like that, I would blend in with the walls and curtains. I'd go to lay it out on the bed and have to feel around for it to put it on!" Matthew playfully smacked her shoulder as they shared a laugh.

"I wouldn't object to you walking around in just your underskirts and corset." He said slyly, making her gasp.

"You shouldn't say such things, you naughty boy!"

"I cannot help but speak my mind when I'm with you. You've bewitched me somehow. I never used to be like this. Just ask Tilly."

"I believe you." She cupped his face with a kind smile.

"I would really like to kiss you again." He confessed quietly.

"What would our observers think?" She asked as she looked over to the couple who were still eyeing them suspiciously.

"I don't give a fig what they think."

To prove his point, he grabbed her around the middle, dipped her back, and kissed her for all he was worth. Several people gasped in shock at the public display of affection, especially a boy of his age with a much older woman. Matthew paid them no mind because as soon as his lips touched hers, they all disappeared. It was like they were the only two left in the universe and nothing else mattered when he was with her.

When they parted, he straightened her again, and noted the red blush on her cheeks as she held her hand over her rapidly beating heart. He shot a threatening gaze at their audience, and they all continued about their lifes as if nothing had happened, especially the curious couple.

"That was uncalled for, Matthew." Alex huffed, walking away from him.

"Wait, please don't be cross with me. I meant no harm by it."

"You shouldn't have done it then."

"But I love you, Alex!"

"No you do not! You're just a silly boy who is too young to understand his feelings. Now, will you pick some fabric of your choosing so I can return to my baby?"

He watched as she went to talk to one of the women behind the counter, gave them her measurements, then exited to return to the carriage. Matthew felt guilty for his behavior moments ago, but he didn't regret the kiss. She could make him feel completely terrible about what he had done, but he would never feel remorse for the tingling sensation when their lips touched.

He picked out the three fabrics he had suggested earlier, handed them to the same woman Alex had talked to, and thanked her kindly. She said they would be ready in a week, and asked if he wanted them delivered for an extra fee of 4 pounds. He accepted, paid, and joined his companion in the carriage.

They didn't speak for the entire journey back to the estate. She didn't even sit next to him to share his warmth, but instead on the other side with her attention focussed out the window. He longed to hold her when he noticed her shivering, but didn't dare touch her. He simply sighed and looked at his lap.

When they returned to the house, she found Tilly immediately, retrieved Salome, and went upstairs to her room, shutting the door more harshly than she should have. Matthew disappeared into his study until it was time for supper. Alex didn't join him, and he didn't make the effort to send for her, figuring she needed her space.

Meanwhile, Alex reclined on the bed with her daughter suckling at her breast. She kept replaying that kiss over and over, not believing he would do that to her. Now, she may never be able to show her face in that shop again, let alone that part of London. _How could he have been so thoughtless?_ She wondered to herself. 

Deciding she needed a change of scenery, she snuck out of her room to take Salome to the rocking chair in the library. She set the baby down on the settee so she could start a fire in the mantle, then pulled the chair closer to it. Picking up her daughter, she sat down with a sigh and began to rock slowly, humming a soft tune. 

"There's a heart-warming sight." Came a voice from the doorway. Alex startled and looked over to see Matthew with a small grin on his face. "May I come in?"

"It's your house."

"You have a lovely singing voice." 

"Thank you."

"I want to apologize for my behavior in the dress shop. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Why did you kiss me so extravagantly? A simple peck would have done just fine."

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to give those snobs something to talk about."

"I'm sure they'll no doubt be talking about it for weeks now."

"Let them talk! It's not as if we'll ever see those people again."

"I had no business being seen with you today." Alex said sadly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're a man of substance, and I'm just a peasant who lived off the land my entire life."

"I didn't always have money, Alex. I was brought up poor. My mother was a prostitute and I never knew my father. She died of syphilis a few years ago, and my uncle took me in and left me this house when he passed on not long after my mother. I have an older sister, but I don't know where she is. She could be dead as well, along with my father."

"So then, how did Tilly come to live here? She told me she had been here since she was a girl, and that you took her in."

"She was my uncle's maid. I guess me taking her in meant that I was kind enough not to throw her out when he died."

"Would you have?"

"No, I suppose not. I couldn't have that guilt on my conscience."

"Is that why you took me in?"

"I saved your life. You and your baby would have died otherwise. Even if you were perfectly healthy, I still would have taken you in. I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, even though you were smeared with mud and looked anything but attractive. I know you think I'm just a silly boy who doesn't understand, so make me understand. Tell me that you don't feel something for me as well."

"I think you're very kind letting us stay here, but I think as soon as Spring arrives, we will leave."

"Please don't say that. It will break my heart to never see you again. What can I do to change your mind? Where will you go?"

"Florian's parents'. They live in Germany."

"What will you do for money?" His voice cracked with emotion at the thought of her being so far away.

"I'll manage. I always have."

A few tears escaped his eyes as he fell to his knees, taking her free hand in both of his.

"Please stay with me. I have everything you could ever need. If you'd prefer, I would give you the house and all my money. I would go to London and beg on the streets just so you could be warm and have food."

"Don't be ridiculous, Matthew. This is your home. You should share it with a wife and your own children."

"I want you to be my wife. I don't care about the age difference and that you already have a child. I would love her as my own. She'll never know her true father, but at least she'll have a figure of one. Just stay with me, and I'll prove my love for you both every day. Please, I don't want to beg."

"Alright! We'll stay until Summer, but if I'm not convinced, we're going to Germany."

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief, thanking her multiple times and kissing her hand after every word. She giggled at his silliness, shaking her head as she stood up and headed back to her room. Laying Salome in her usual nest, Alex undressed and slipped into her clean nightgown before lying next to her daughter to fall asleep with a small smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The dresses Matthew had ordered for Alex arrived the following Thursday, and he surprised her with them by setting them on her bed, still wrapped in the paper and tied with string. She discovered them after lunch, letting out a gasp as she saw the quality of them. Her eyes filled with tears at having such fine clothes. She owed him so much, and things had gotten better between them since the day he kissed her in the dress shop.

He also offered to get some nice little dresses for Salome, ignoring her protests by saying he had already done so much for them. Whenever she tried to refuse one of his kind gestures, he always silenced her with a press of his finger to her lips, then daring to kiss her, which she welcomed much to his delight. 

As the days went by, Alex couldn't deny her growing feelings for the young boy, even though she was a little uneasy about the age difference. She also felt guilty for having feelings for someone so soon after losing Florian. Matthew was a sweet man, but she couldn't help but feel like she was taking liberties with him. Yes, he invited the two of them to stay as long as they liked, and yes he said he was in love with her, but she was beginning to feel spoiled now.

The days were getting a little warmer, but still not warm enough for the baby to be out for long periods. Though, the more time Alex spent with Matthew, the more she wanted to stay. He kept wonderful company as they had begun spending their evenings together in front of the fireplace in the library. She would make up her own stories for her daughter, and he would listen, hanging on every word that was said in her deep and soothing voice.

On the 28th of April, Matthew thought it would be nice to celebrate Salome's one month birthday, and one month of Alex being there. She thought it was a sweet idea, if a little silly because the baby wouldn't remember it. He had Tilly make a cake for them, and had those little dresses made for Salome so she didn't have to be swathed in a blanket all the time.

He began the morning by making Alex breakfast, which he cooked himself. He then carried the tray upstairs and set it at the foot of the bed, then walked over to smile down at her sleeping form. He watched her for a few moments before caressing her cheek lightly. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting in the sunlight, and smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. I brought you breakfast." He retrieved the tray and placed it over her lap. "I made it myself."

"It smells wonderful." She rasped as she sat up.

After yawning, she picked up her knife and fork to cut into the slice of ham, spearing that and some egg, before taking a bite. The noise she made after it hit her tongue was positively sinful, causing a stir in Matthew's groin as she pulled the fork slowly from between her lips.

"I'll leave you to enjoy it." He said, leaving the room quickly in fear she would see his excited reaction.

"Thank you." She called after him in a puzzled tone.

He closed the door behind him, leaned against the wall, and let out a sigh. He needed to get himself under control because he couldn't risk having any embarrassing moments in front of her for fear that she would leave. The way he had been treating her these past couple weeks had made her happy, and he was elated whenever he saw her smile. He was sure Queen Elizabeth herself wasn't getting treatment like this. Once he had composed himself, he pushed away from the wall to return to the kitchen, where Tilly was mixing batter for the cake.

"I'd like to take Alex riding today. Would you tell Arthur to saddle my horses?"

"Yes, sir."

Matthew continued the stirring once she left, and poured the liquid into a round tin to put in the oven. He didn't cook or bake very often, but what he could do he had learned by watching his mother when he was a boy, before they fell on hard times. Those years had been happy for him, and he missed his mother greatly now. Tilly returned two minutes later, and was instructed to retrieve his old riding clothes so he could give them to Alex.

He followed her upstairs, and she met him outside the bedchamber to give them to him. He knocked softly on the door, and when he heard her sweet voice through the wood to come in, he did. She was still finishing her breakfast, but gave him a confused look at the bundle of clothes in his hands.

"If you'd like, I want to take you riding this afternoon. We won't venture too far, just to the edge of my property. You may wear these. They're an old riding uniform of mine, but they should fit you. Unless you'd prefer to just wear a dress, it's your decision." He rambled nervously, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'll wear whatever will make you happy." She replied.

"It's still far too cold to wear nothing." He purred, making her gasp.

"Mister Smith, you shock me sometimes! Go away now and let me finish eating."

He set the clothes on the end of the bed before bowing graciously out of the room, leaving her to laugh at his silliness. He had done pretty much anything to hear that wonderful sound, even though it made him look like a complete fool. But he was a fool for her. He just hoped she felt the same for him some day. 

Matthew went back to the kitchen, the smell of the cake in the air, and he paced around the room nervously. He couldn't wait to see Alex in his old riding clothes, fabric that had touched his skin would be touching hers. The idea was quite intimate and erotic. He swore under his breath as he felt himself react at that thought, and he wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his trousers. 

"What's wrong, sir? I've never seen you look so flustered."

"This is the second time I've taken Alex out, and I don't want it to be another disaster like the dress shop."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Just don't kiss her this time in front of lots of people."

"We're not leaving the property, so there's no chance of that."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I don't know. She's a wonderful woman, and I really enjoy being with her, but the feelings I get when I'm with her are... it feels like my insides are on fire, and her touch is the only thing to extinguish the flames. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, you're just in love, sir. There's nothing wrong with that."

"What if she never feels the same for me?"

"As much as it would hurt, you'd just have to accept it. I'm sorry, sir, but it's the truth. Though, personally, I think she does feel something for you. I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at you, sometimes for seconds longer than she should."

"You really think so?" He asked hopefully.

"I do. Perhaps try to pay attention to it..."

"I will. Thanks, Tilly." He gave her an excited kiss on the cheek and dashed out of the room.

He didn't know where he was going, so he just hid out in his study, pacing the floor and thinking about what his maid had just said. He rubbed his hands together with a silly grin on his face, still lost in his thoughts so he didn't notice Alex standing in the doorway. She cleared her throat nad he nearly jumped out of his skin. The sight of her nearly made his heart stop as well.

She was wearing his old riding uniform, and she looked gorgeous. The shirt was a little big, but the trousers looked like they fit nicely, and Matthew had never wished to be an article of clothing more in his life. The boots even fit, if a tad big, but she looked comfortable wearing them. Her hair was braided off to one side, and her loose curls were stuffed under the hat.

"You are the most handsome woman I've ever seen." He breathed, noticing her blush.

"I feel like I'm ready for the hunt." She joked, making him chuckle.

"We'll have lunch first, and then you're all mine."

"I'm looking forward to it." She replied with a smirk.

They went downstairs together, and Alex sat next to him at the table for once. Tilly served them their meal, along with the cake. Matthew couldn't help but react to the delightful hums she made as she ate the food, and he willed his erection to go away before he had to stand up. It was painful in his codpiece, and he slipped his hand under the table to adjust himself when Alex wasn't looking.

Thankfully, the swelled member went down enough for it to not ache and throb anymore, and he was able to stand without embarrassment. Tilly was informed that Salome was sleeping, and to take good care of her. She assured Alex she would be, and she was whisked out of the house. His two horses were waiting in the gravel walkway, and he helped his companion up first, his fingers accidentally brushing her bum.

"I've never been on a horse before. What do I do?"

"Just do what I do, and he'll obey you."

Alex nodded, seeing Matthew nudging his horse in the ribs and the animal walked off in a slow trot. She did the same, but he whinnied and took off at a medium gallop. Matthew was right behind her though, telling her to pull the reins and yell 'Ho!'. She did, and the horse slowed down, following the other beast side by side.

"Sorry." She apologized breathlessly.

"It's alright. You have plenty of time to learn." He offered in an attempt to get her to stay with him. "Just don't be frightened of him. They can smell fear. Perhaps you would feel safer riding on my horse with me?"

Alex nodded, and he reached over to tug at the reins to stop her horse. Pulling up right beside her, he grabbed her around the waist and helped her over to his animal, sitting her right in front of him. He couldn't resist leaning in to take a sniff of her hair, feeling the curls tickle his nose. Matthew took his own reins and lead the other horse back to the stables before riding out slowly to the borders of his property.

They stopped at the top of a hill, looking out at the sun hitting the budding trees perfectly. Alex leaned back against him, and rested his hands on her stomach, reveling in the feel of her warm body pressed against him. He heard her sniffle, and looked in time to see a shimmering tear roll down her cheek, but he kissed it away.

"It's so beautiful here." She said.

"All this can be yours if you stay with me." He kissed her again, on the tender spot behind her ear that made her breath hitch. "And love me as much as I love you."

"Oh god, I want to." She whimpered, feeling moisture pool between her thighs. "But I can't."

"Why not?" He asked, his breath lightly caressing her cheek.

"What would people say? A young man with a much older woman?"

"You don't look your age, Alex. You could pass for a woman in her early twenties. Besides, look at all that space. Who's around to see us?"

She covered his hands with hers, resisting the urge to slide them up so he could cup her breasts. She longed to feel his hands everywhere, and the thought made her so aroused. She needed to stop thinking this way otherwise she would stain the riding trousers. But it wasn't so easy to not think about the roughness of his hands as they explored her body, and the softness of his lips as he kissed her delicate skin. She couldn't help but let out a soft whimper, her back arching to press her throbbing clit against the firmness of the saddle.

"Take me back, please. I am missing my baby."

"Of course."

He spurred the horse into a gallop, making it back to the house in no time. Alex immediately jumped off and hurried inside. He then rode back to the stables to lock the beast up for the night, and walked back home, his head swimming with confusion. Why had she wanted to leave so suddenly? Had he done something wrong? He didn't want to ask for fear of making her uncomfortable, but he needed to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, things are getting real!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short cute chapter :)

Alex closed her bedchamber door behind her, and leaned against it, panting. Her womb was aching, and there was nothing she could do do ease it. Well, she had heard of women touching themselves, but she knew it was a sin. Instead, she walked over to the bassinet was Salome was still sleeping and smiled down at her. She looked like an angel when she slept, deciding to take a nap with her.

Slipping out of the riding clothes, she changed back into her nightgown, and settled into bed. Her eyes drifted closed and she was asleep almost immediately. When she woke up, it was to the sound of a gurgling infant. The sunlight was dimming outside so she figured she had to have been sleeping for a couple hours at least. Sitting up, she reached over to pick up her daughter.

"Hello, my sweetheart. Did you have a nice rest?" Salome just cooed in response, her mouth opening in a toothless, crescent smile. "Are you hungry?" Alex untied the front of her nightgown, exposing her breast to the hungry infant. She latched on and began suckling. "You're getting so big. I wish your father could see you."

Thinking about Florian actually didn't make her cry this time. The only thing that filled her head was her earlier encounter with Matthew. The pulsing in her womb began again, and she pressed her thighs together with a soft whimper. As uncomfortable as it was, she enjoyed the feeling she got whenever she thought of him. She was tired of hiding her true feelings for him, but it was too soon to tell him.

With a sigh, she decided she would tell him. Salome had finished feeding, so Alex adjusted her, resting her small head on her shoulder, and lightly patted her back. When she heard the burp, she praised her, causing Salome to let out a piercing happy shriek.

"You can't do that. Mummy will be deaf by the time she's 40."

The baby just gurgled as if she understood and was laughing at her mother. Alex giggled and shook her head, closing her nightgown. Setting the child dow next to her on the bed, she tied the strings, then picked her up again, going to the door. She was startled at seeing Matthew on the other side, his arm raised as though he were about to knock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." He said.

"It's alright." She replied with a smile.

"How is she doing?"

"Wonderfully. She's becoming more vocal now that she's getting older."

"Yeah, I heard." They shared a chuckle. "I actually wanted to talk to you. It's about this afternoon."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering why you ran off so quickly. I know it's none of my business, but I wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I was fine. The excitement just got to me, that's all."

"Did I do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, you were a perfect gentleman." She remembered with a fond smile.

"Did you enjoy your rest?"

"Very much. I had a dream about you, actually."

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing that I'm sure you're expecting to hear, naughty boy." She giggled as she gave him a playful smirk. "We were walking by a river, hand in hand, and the trees were bright, and the flowers smelled wonderful, and you kissed me. Also, for some reason, there was a gold band on my left ring finger. What do you suppose that means?"

"Well, I'm no dream interpreter, but I'd like to believe it's a glimpse of the future."

"We shall see."

xXx

May came, and the weather warmed up enough to be able to take Salome outside for fresh air. She must have been so bored cooped up in the house, though she mostly slept. Alex and Matthew had been getting along extremely well, and anyone who saw them would think they were a couple in love. She still hadn't told him of her feelings. 

If she was honest with herself, she was scared that something would happen. What if he died as well? Even though he was young and had warmth and plenty of food in his house, he could still have an accident. Something could happen where the house caught on fire, and they would all perish. Though, if something like that did happen, she didn't want to die knowing that he didn't know how much she cared for him.

That evening, Alex had put Salome to bed after rocking her in the library. Matthew had come in to listen to another one of her stories, and he was still on the sofa when she returned. She sat next to him, but kept her distance to watch him thumb his way through a book. With a sigh, she finally spoke.

"Matthew, I was wondering if I could be completely honest with you."

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"No, there's just something I need to tell you. These past three months have been the happiest times of my life. My baby was born here, and I met you. You've been so good to us, and I owe you so much. I've come to care for you deeply, and, if I'm honest with myself, fallen in love with you." A huge smile broke out on his face as he breathed a sigh a relief, and she couldn't help but smile with him. 

"Oh, Alex! I've loved you from the moment I saw you at my door. You awakened something in me that I thought didn't exist. Every day you drive me mad with desire, and cannot wait to have you. Only when you're ready, of course."

"Is it love you feel, or simply lust?"

"It's love, definitely. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope this means you'll stay."

"I suppose I will." She smiled brightly at him, and he leaned over to kiss her. 

"Just inform me when you feel ready to marry me."

"You'll be the first to know."

Matthew leaned forward and pressed another tentative kiss to her lips. She cupped his face to keep the contact, making the bold move of deepening the affection. He moaned softly when her tongue slipped into his mouth. Alex scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. When they parted, they were both breathless, and shared a loving smile.

"I should get some sleep." He said.

"Me too. Sweet dreams, darling."

"You too. I'll see you in the morning."

They shared another kiss before leaving the library together. He walked her to her door like the gentleman he was, before going to his own bedchamber. Once he changed into his sleepwear, he climbed under the covers and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. His dreams were filled of Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the rest of Spring and the beginning of Summer, Alex and Matthew enjoyed the company of each other in the warmer weather. Salome was now almost six months old and had gotten so big. She was always getting fawned over by everyone in the house, and she would respond with a smile and joyful squeal at all the attention.

Matthew had gotten new dresses for her as she had outgrown the others. Alex had also gained a collection of more dresses, and had learned to ride a horse correctly. The downside of having learnt that skill was that she had no excuse to sit on Matthew's horse and feel the warmth of his chest against her back. She made up for that fact by walking very closely to him whenever they ventured outside together.

She had gotten to know the property quite well, taking her daughter outside as often as she could (weather permitting). She loved being outside, but she fussed a bit at not being able to walk on her own. Alex and Matthew were getting her to try, but she wasn't ready yet. Salome was also enjoying being able to eat more varieties of foods (soft foods, of course). 

The budding love between Matthew and Alex had grown as well. They spent every waking second together it seemed, much to Tilly's satisfaction. When she saw the pregnant yet emaciated woman at the door all those months ago, she had a feeling she was be perfect for her master. She had changed him from a sullen teenager, to a love-sick fool, following Alex around like a lost puppy.

That night, after Salome had been put to bed, Alex had bumped into him on her return to the library. She squeaked with surprise, tipping backwards a little, but he steadied her, bringing her in close as she giggled at her clumsiness.

"May I help you with something, Matthew?"

"I just got lonely."

"I was coming right back, you silly boy. Besides, I refuse to believe that you could miss me after only being away for two minutes."

"Oh, but I do, Alex! Everything had been so cold and lonely before you arrived here. I never knew what happiness I was missing out on until I met you."

"So you keep informing me. I promise I'm not going anywhere, darling. You're stuck with me for quite awhile."

"When will you be ready to marry me?"

"I'm not sure." She began to look uncomfortable, but Matthew paid no attention.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait until I am able to share my bed with you."

"If you're that anxious to bed me, why don't we just do it?"

"Because it would not be proper. I respect you enough to wait until we're married."

"I'm not entirely sure when that will be. To be honest, I don't know if I'll ever want to marry again."

"Why not?"

"I have a confession, and please don't be angry."

"What is it?"

"I've been married once before." She said with a sigh. "Before Florian. He was a scoundrel and a philanderer, so we split up. I don't know where he is now. He may be alive, he may   
be dead. I never told Florian this because I was worried he wouldn't want to marry me since I was already, but I've felt burdened with the secret for a long time. I hope you're not put off me now."

"Of course not. We all have histories, I suppose. I wouldn't care if you were a whore like my mother. All that matters is we're together now."

He took her hands in his, and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. He brought his right hand up to cup her face, tracing the seem of her lips with his tongue. She allowed him entrance, and she hummed as he swept her mouth expertly. Alex was lost in his kiss, so she didn't notice when he laid her back on the sofa. She gasped and pushed him away when she felt him beginning to bunch up her skirts.

"We mustn't." She protested. "You said you could wait until we were married."

"And I can, but that doesn't mean we can't simply touch each other, does it?"

"Do you only want to make love with me? Is that why you can't wait to get married?"

"I want to be able to show you how much I love you instead of simply buying you new dresses and things. I thought you loved me too." He sat up and moved away from her. The   
look on his face broke her heart.

"Of course I do. I just want to make sure that you won't change your mind. I have a lot of baggage that I would be bringing into your life, and I want you to be ready for it."

"I understand, but you know I love Salome as if she was mine. When she grows up, we can tell her all the great things about her father."

"You're a wonderful man, and you'll be a brilliant father of your own someday, I hope." She cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb across his lips before kissing him chastely. "I should get to bed."

"Sweet dreams, Kingston."

"You too, Smith."

As she walked to her room, she couldn't help but wonder why she was avoiding marrying him. Was she afraid of the age gap? Of getting hurt, or hurting him somehow? Or did she just prefer to live the rest of her life as an old spinster? Of course she loved him, but perhaps not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made Matt sound clingy, and Alex doubting her feelings for him :( I wish I could say things will get better but... spoilers.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Alex awoke to the sun streaming into the room. Salome was still asleep, but would wake up soon. She enjoyed the quiet morning, apart from the birds chirping outside the window, and kept replaying the night before in her mind. She wanted to marry him, but something was holding her back. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she got up to open it.

"Good morning, ma'am. I hope I didn't wake you." Tilly said in a hushed tone.

"No, I was awake already. I'm glad you're here, actually, because I need to discuss something with you."

"Oh, anything, miss." 

Alex pulled the young girl into the room and sat her down on the bed. She took the spot next to her, fidgeting with her hands as she found the right words.

"I wanted to talk to you about Matthew. You've known him for ages and I was wondering what you thought of him."

"He's always been very kind to me, as I've told you before. He's never beat me, or taken advantage of me."

"How is he with me? I mean, I know how he behaves, but I need an outsider's perspective."

"I can see the love he claims to have for you in his eyes. I've never seen them sparkle so much than when he looks at you."

"Are you certain, Tilly?"

"Yes, miss. I noticed it when you first came to the door. If I may be bold, but you gaze at him the same way."

"I do. He's asked me to marry him, but I'm not sure I want to."

"Why not?"

They were interrupted by Salome shuffling about in her bassinet. Alex walked over to check on her and discovered that she was awake now. She smiled down at her baby, and picked her up to carry her over to the spot she was sitting next to Tilly. The young maid cooed over the infant, tickling her cheek with her finger and making her gurgle in response.

"I'd hate for you to leave and take this beautiful girl with you." Tilly whined. "Please promise you'll stay."

"I suppose I'll have to. I have no money to go anywhere else."

"If you did, would you still stay? I know you love Mister Smith as much as he loves you."

"I do care for him deeply, but I'm not sure if I love him enough to marry him."

"How much do you have to love him?"

"I'm not sure. I just don't want to make anymore mess of my life. I already have a child, and Matthew, though sweet and thoughtful, is still a child himself. To me, at least."

"Miss, you shouldn't let the age difference could your judgment. I've seen him with Salome, and he's a wonderful father. I'd swear he loves her as if she's his own."

"I know he does, but is his love for me as a husband loves his wife, or a son loves his mother?"

"I've seen the kisses you share, and it's definitely husband and wife. Your face gets flushed when he even looks at you a certain way."

"I do feel quite giddy, I must confess."

"Then? You have all the makings of a couple in love. Don't let your fears and worries stop you from being happy."

"Thank you, Tilly. You're a good friend."

"So are you, miss. Now, would you like to come down for breakfast? Mister Smith is away in London on business, so it's just us girls."

"I'd love some food. Though, it will be odd not having him here."

"He shouldn't be gone long. I think he said he would return sometime before of after noon, depending on how things turn out."

The two women stood up and ventured downstairs to the dining room. Alex sat at her usual place, and eyed the empty chair where Matthew usually was. She swayed Salome on her lap gently while she smacked the table with her tiny hand. Her mother grabbed the hand to make her stop, only to make the child begin to whine. It shortly escalated to a cry.

"Now, you stop that, little miss. You don't need to make such noise." Alex scolded.

She was pleased when her daughter actually listened, instead letting out a squeak when Tilly entered with a plate of food. Alex thanked her, and she scurried back into the kitchen. The mother shared the soft morsels with Salome until both were full. After the meal, she carried her upstairs to sit in the library for a bit, waiting until Matthew returned home.

Alex secretly wondered if this is what marriage to him would feel like, and decided she felt utterly content with it. Salome ended up falling asleep as she was rocked gently, listening to her mother's soft humming of some tune. She eventually dozed off as well, only to be awakened sometime later by someone stroking her hair. When her eyes opened, she smiled when she saw Matthew.

"Hello." He greeted softly. "I apologize for not being able to join you for breakfast, but I have a surprise for both of you." He gestured to the sofa next to the chair, revealing a large wrapped box. "That's for the little one, but _your_ gift is in my pocket."

"What is it?"

"I got her a doll, but yours is a little more special."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a much smaller, wrapped box. Ale exchanged the baby for the present, and unwrapped it cautiously. Once the brown paper was removed, there was a red box. Removing the lid, she was shocked to see a ring inside. It sparkled with a beautiful diamond, something Queen Elizabeth would wear.

"It's an engagement ring, but you don't have to wear it yet if you don't want to." He explained. "I understand that you're not ready--"

"This is too much." She interrupted. "I can't accept this. You've already spent enough money on my, and this looks so expensive! I can't possibly--"

"I told you, money is no object with me. I intend to spend my fortune on the two of you, if you'll allow it."

"What could I possibly give you in return?" She looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Your love." He replied simply.

With a sigh, Alex took the ring out of the box, studied it for a long while, and finally slipped it on her left ring finger. The tow tears had fallen, and she looked up at him with a cleared vision, smiling as bright as the sun, and he had a grin to match. She stood up suddenly and kissed him, being careful to mind the sleeping babe.

"I do love you, Matthew, and I will marry you. I was being ridiculous with my fears, but I've faced them now."

"I was terrified to buy that ring because I wasn't certain if you would accept."

"I have, and I do. For the rest of my life."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No drama yet, but soon.

"I think we should pick out some fabric for your wedding dress." Matthew said the next morning during breakfast.

"I have enough dresses, don't you think? Surely I could simply wear one of those."

"But I've gazed upon your beauty in all of them. I need something new."

"You're silly. When shall we go?" She asked with a sigh.

"This afternoon?"

"Alright. Tilly can look after Salome while she takes her nap."

"Why don't you bring her along?"

"I don't think she's old enough for London yet."

"Do you not want people to see us together with a child?"

"That isn't it. I just want to protect her from that kind of life for as long as I can."

"Her life is here, not in London. Are you still afraid of what people will think?"

"A little." Alex glanced down at her lap.

"It's alright. She needs her sleep anyway."

"Thank you for understanding." She smiled and covered his hand with her own. "I just don't want them to say things about you."

"I live in the country and don't go into town very often, so why would I care what they say about me? I love you, and I'm not ashamed to show it in public. I also love Salome as if she were mine, but if you don't want to bring her along, I understand. She's a growing girl who needs her rest." He returned her smile, and kissed her knuckles. 

"Thank you, darling. Could we possibly leave now? We could have lunch in town. I've never done that before."

"Anything for you, my love."

Matthew stood up, took her hand to help her up, and gave her a kiss before she went to her room to get dressed. She chose a violet dress with a matching hat. After examining herself in the mirror, she ventured back downstairs. He watched her walk down the steps with a look of awe.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"You look perfect. I love that color on you."

"Then why don't I wear this as my wedding dress, since I look so attractive in it?"

"I told you, I want to see you in something new."

"Matthew! The only new thing you haven't seen me in is nothing. I can't possibly walk  down the aisle nude."

"I wouldn't object to that."

"I know you wouldn't, but I'm hideous without my clothes."

"I'm sure you're not, but I'd love to find out."

"Behave, you naughty boy." She giggled and gave his shoulder a playful swat.

"You could misbehave with me."

"I'll save it for our wedding night, if you don't mind."

"Very well. You've forced me to be patient. It's just, we've known each other for six months."

"And you've waited all that time." She said, patting his cheek with a teasing smile. "Besides, you're not the only one who has been waiting."

"Do I excite you, Miss Kingston?" He purred in her ear.

"Very much so, Mister Smith." She replied breathlessly.

"It pleases me greatly to hear you say that. I cannot wait to ravish you on our wedding night." He pressed kisses to her neck, and she immediately melted in his arms. "Unless you feel the desire..."

"Away with you and your devilish temptation!"

"Alright, let us go to London."

Alex linked her arm with his, and they exited the manor to the waiting carriage. She snuggled against him during the journey, and he kept his hands to himself (with incredible willpower). Though he couldn't help stealing sniffs of her perfume. Her hair smelled like roses, and the curls that framed her face shone in the sun.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Matthew asked.

"No, though I am a bit restless."

"We shall be there soon. Have patience, my love."

"I detest leaving Salome. I know she's in good hands, but I still miss her."

"She'll be fine. I promise we'll be quick, and I'll have you back to her in no time." He paused. "Tell me, have you dreamt about me?"

"Once in awhile." She replied.

"Have we ever made love?"

"I don't recall. Perhaps once or twice."

"What was it like?"

"Are you afraid you won't be as satisfying as my dream?"

"A little. I've never been with a woman... like that. I'm afraid I wouldn't know what to do."

"I've had two husbands, I'm sure I know what I like by now. I'll guide you through anything you have troubles with."

"I just don't want to look like a fool. I'm supposed to know about..these things."

"You will be absolutely wonderful, I have no doubt."

"Care for a little taste now?" He purred, causing her to giggle. "That's not the reaction I was hoping for."

"You just can't stop, can you?"

"Not with you."

They shared teasing kisses that grew heated in mere seconds. They both still tasted like breakfast, but neither of them minded at all, both were too wrapped up in each other. Alex hummed softly as their tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance. Matthew's hand roamed over her back, longing to be able to cup her breast. He instead settled it on her thigh, slowly inching it up until she stopped him.

"Not here, darling." She breathed.

"Then where? You won't allow me to do it at home, either. It's not as though you're a virgin."

"But you are, and I feel you should wait until we're properly married."

"Are you afraid of becoming pregnant, and couldn't take the shame of having a child out of wedlock?"

"No, I just don't feel comfortable making love to you when we're not joined together in the eyes of God."

They spoke no more about it, and rode the last five minutes into London in silence, with only the squeaking of the carriage and clopping of the horse's hooves on the street. Another five minutes and they slowed to a halt in front of the dressmaker's shop. He exited so he could help her out, and she didn't let go of his hand.

Once inside, they roamed around together, looking for the perfect color for her wedding dress. It was a difficult task as she already had a rainbow of gowns. Alex found a gold fabric she liked, but Matthew didn't really approve. He found a teal color he really liked, but she didn't approve. They paid so much attention to the rolls of fabrics that they didn't see where they were going, and ran into a couple. Well, Matthew did.

"Oh, my sincere apologies, sir!" He said as he tipped his hat to the gentleman.

"It's no trouble at all. It's easy to get distracted in this place." The man replied, holding out his right hand as a greeting. "I'm Arthur, and this is my wife, Karen." Matthew took the gentleman's hand, giving it a firm shake, then bowed his head to the woman. "I believe I've seen you before."

"I don't remember you, sir."

"It must have been many months ago, but I'll never forget your faces. Especially hers! My goodness, you're a gorgeous creature." He said as he turned to Alex.

"This is my fiance." Matthew said possessively.

"You're a very lucky man."

"Thank you. Again, I apologize for walking into you."

"No trouble, sir."

Arthur clapped him on the back before linking his arm with Karen's, and they headed to the other side of the shop. Matthew and Alex watched them go, still wary at their friendliness. It was forgotten once they began searching again for the fabric. She finally changed her mind about the teal, and he kissed her cheek enthusiastically.

"You'll look wonderful in it!" He exclaimed as he brought the spool to the woman behind the counter.

"It's for our wedding, but I don't want it to look too ostentatious. Just something demure, please." Alex said. "A bit like this." She gestured to the dress she was wearing.

"But with a bit more room for cleavage." Matthew said, earning himself a smack from Alex, and a slight gasp and giggle from the dressmaker.

"Please, let's leave something for the imagination. Wouldn't you like to be surprised for the wedding night?"

"Oh, I suppose so." He sighed.

"We'll have it delivered in about a week, but if you pay 5 shillings extra, I'll speed up the process and have it to you in three days."

"I don't think we're in that much of hurry, darling." Alex said. "A week is fine."

"Very well, miss."

They left the shop with smiles, and headed for the carriage to look for a place to have lunch. The search was successful, stopping at The Anchor. They shared a plate of trout and potatoes, along with a bottle of wine. Alex ate quickly because she was anxious to get back to her daughter.

"Thank you for today, I had a really nice time." She said as they were headed back to the house.

"Anytime, my love."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter, but something needed to happen. Also, I forgot that I had named the stable boy Arthur >_

A week later there was a knock on the door. They had just sat down to breakfast so Tilly was sent to answer it. Matthew was soon called for as he was asked about, and he was surprised to see the man he had literally run into at the dressmakers shop the week prior.

"Oh! Hello." He greeted. "Arthur, was it?"

"Yes. I thought I should deliver Alex's wedding dress myself."

"I didn't know you worked at the shop."

"I don't, but my wife does. She's the one who sent me."

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I'd be delighted, sir."

Matthew stepped aside to allow Arthur inside, and lead him to the dining room where Alex was still eating. They were introduced again, and Arthur kissed her knuckles affectionately. She apologized for her state of undress, but he assured her it was completely acceptable in an overly enthusiastic tone.

The three of them sat at the table, and Tilly brought out a fresh pot of tea. Matthew asked if he'd also want breakfast, but Arthur declined politely. He sipped the warm beverage while he leered at Alex none too subtly. Matthew watched him carefully as his fiance ate up the attention.

"Thank you so much for bringing my dress. I can't wait to see it."

"It was no trouble, madam. I'm sure you'll look absolutely magnificent in it. Have you set a date yet?"

"No, we haven't actually discussed it much. I suppose whenever she feels ready." Matthew said as he glanced at Alex.

"I'm ready whenever you are, darling." She purred in response. There came the sound of a baby crying in the kitchen, and Tilly brought Salome out to hand her to her mother.

"I think she's hungry, miss." She said as the child was put in Alex's lap. Her mother fed her the scraps from her plate, and the little child chewed happily.

"I didn't know you two had a child. And before you are married!"

"She isn't mine. Alex was pregnant before she arrived here." Matthew explained.

"My husband died six months ago, a day before she was born, so I left home, and Matthew was kind enough to take me in."

"And now you're to be wed! Such a wonderful story. Will you adopt the child as well?"

"That's up to Alex."

"He might as well. She will need a father in her life, and since she'll never know him, I would like her to feel she has a man to love her as a daughter. Of course, when she's old enough, I'll tell her about her actual father."

"Well, it sounds like you two have it all figured out. I wish you the best of luck." Arthur beamed.

"Give our regards to your wife." Alex said.

"Why don't you give them to her yourself?" He said, reaching behind himself and pulling out a pistol.

Alex screamed and turned away to shield Salome with her body. She began to cry when she heard that sound come from her mother, and Matthew jumped up to try to take the weapon away from him.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Arthur." He pleaded.

"I won't as long as your fiance comes with me."

"What business do you have with her?"

"Either I take her, or you give me money. How much is she worth to you?"

"I'll give you the entire estate, all my fortune, all my clothes, anything you want."

"Darling, no. Keep it all. I'll go with the gentleman."

"He ain't much of a gentleman if he's threatening to rob me blind and take you away. Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Arthur replied, pointing the pistol at him instead.

Alex screamed again, quickly set Salome on the floor and shoved the intruder out of the way. The gun went off, and Matthew lunged for it as soon as it was out of Arthur's hand. He then proceeded to beat him over the head with the butt of it until he was unconscious and a pool of blood was forming on the rug. Alex examined her fiance to make sure he wasn't hurt, but gasped when she spied a growing spot of red on his chest.

"Oh god." She breathed as she rushed to him. "Tilly! I need you to tell the stable boy to ready the carriage. It's an emergency." Tears were streaming down her face as she noticed his face beginning to pale. "Just hold on, my love. We'll get you to a doctor."

Five minutes later, it pulled up in front of the house. Alex and Tilly helped him into it, and Alex got inside with him. They were off to London to find a doctor, and she kept telling him it was going to be alright as she tried to stay strong for him. It was another fifteen minutes until they pulled up in front of the doctor's residence and she helped him out of the carriage and into the house.

She was told to wait in the hall while Matthew was taken into the back room. She paced around for nearly an hour, fidgeting and trying not to cry. Her first husband left her for a whore, the second died of starvation, and now her husband-to-be got shot. Alex was beginning to think she had bad luck with men. 

She was startled when the doctor came out with a grim face, and she immediately expected the worst. She began sobbing hysterically, falling into his arms as he tried to comfort her. Alex felt like dying herself if she didn't have a child to take care of. The older gentleman whom she was blubbering against finally spoke.

"He's going to be fine."

She pulled away with a look of confusion as the statement sunk into her brain. All of a sudden her tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy, and she grabbed the doctor for a hug. She thanked him profusely, and he took her back to see him. He was lying on a cot with a bandage over his left pectoral, and some color had returned to his face.

"You're husband was very lucky, madam. The bullet very nearly pierced his heart. I was able to remove it, but he'll need bed rest for at least a month so he can heal properly."

"Thank you again, doctor."

"You're very welcome. You can take him home now."

The two of them helped him back into the carriage and they returned to the estate. Matthew was still weak so he fell asleep. Once home, he was carried up to bed where he continued to rest. Arthur's body was gone, and Tilly was scrubbing at the blood stain on the rug.

"Where's Mr. Darvill?" Alex asked.

"I took care of it, miss. He sustained critical injuries from the blows to the head, so Cook and I buried him on the property."

"His poor wife. They seemed like such a lovely couple."

"Apparently not too lovely if they were going to kidnap you and take the master's money."

"I never expected this to happen."

"These are desperate times, I suppose."

Alex simply nodded, picked up her daughter from the same spot where she had been set down earlier, and took her upstairs. They were both in need of a nap.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Alex woke early to make breakfast for Matthew. She fed Salome before taking the tray up to his room. When she got there, he was still asleep. His face was a little more pink today, and she gently set the food on the trunk in front of his bed. Walking up to him, she stroked his hair lovingly until he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, my darling." She said as she smiled at him. "I was worried you wouldn't make it through the night."

"I can't die now. I have to marry the most beautiful woman in the world." He replied. "Just thinking about that smile of yours could get me through anything."

"I brought your breakfast." Alex went to get the tray and set it down in front of him.

"Oh? You're waiting on _me_ now? I am still capable of walking."

"I know, but you need rest so you will be nice and strong for our wedding."

"On what date would you deem me fit enough to marry you?"

"I wanted to do it the day I got my dress, but God apparently thought otherwise. Perhaps he doesn't agree."

"I personally don't give a fig what God thinks. I want to marry you, and may He strike me down if He thinks otherwise." He paused to see if anything would happen. After a few moments, he groaned in pain, putting his hand over his heart as though he were having a heart attack.

"Oh, darling!" Alex exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders, worry etched on her face. It soon turned to annoyance when Matthew began laughing. "That wasn't amusing." She scolded.

"I was just having some fun. I shall have to do something to keep from going insane. I detest being bedridden. Is there any reason why we can't marry today?"

"We don't have a priest lined up yet."

"I can get one." 

"No, you're going to stay in bed until your wound heals."

"Aw, Alex." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Besides, you're still not fully grown yet, if you're going to act like a child. You're far too young to get married."

"May I at least have a kiss then? To help keep my strength up."

"And something else up as well, no doubt." She muttered, causing him to gasp.

"Even the notion! I'm surprised at you, having such a filthy mind. And for your information, I don't need you to kiss me for _that_ to get up. It does that all on its own without you even in the room!"

"Are you thinking of me at the time?"

"Sometimes no."

"I see. Well, I've had more information than I care to know, Mr. Smith. Enjoy your breakfast." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned to leave the room.

"Could you stay? I don't want to eat alone."

"I should change your bandage anyway."

Alex grabbed some clean gauze from the small box on his dresser, along with some whiskey to kill any possible bacteria. She sat on the other side of the bed and began to untie his night shirt. Matthew sat up so she could lift it over his head, and she was sort of stunned by the sight of his chest. She expected him to be completely scrawny, but he had some muscle tone in his arms and pectorals.

"Enjoying the view, Kingston?" He asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"It's just... you're not quite as gangly as I imagined you would be."

"That's a relief. So, now that you've seen my chest, when do I get to see yours? A little tit for tat, eh?" With a sly smile, she untied the front of her nightgown, pulling the flaps apart so he could gaze at the expanse of her chest, and just a hint of cleavage. "That's not fair. You've seen all of mine, I should get to see all of yours." He hooked the front of the fabric with his finger to try and get a glimpse of her breasts, but she slapped his hand away.

"You naughty boy!"

"I'd love to show you just how naughty I can be." He purred.

She pulled at the strips of adhesive that secured the bandage and removed it, setting it down on the duvet. She then poured the whiskey over the stitches, taking slight pleasure in his loud groan of pain at the burn. She the dried the area around it with his cloth napkin, then applied the new bandage carefully, giving it a kiss when she was done.

"It should be healed in about a week, I think."

"A week?! I couldn't possibly wait that long until you're my wife. I'm perfectly capable of marrying you now!"

"If you're going to sulk about it, I'll make it longer." Matthew huffed as he began to eat, giving up the fight. "Good boy." She praised.

"You're a wicked temptress sent from the Devil himself."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

With a giggle, she got up to leave the room, taking the old bandage with her to throw away downstairs. She wished they didn't have to wait to get married, though there was no reason they had to. If she was honest, she was still a little scared. Not of marrying someone so young, but because she was marrying into money.

All her life she had been poor, living off the land for food. What would her life be like when that would change? Would she become a snob like the distinguished folks in London? Or would she miss her wild woman personality she had grown accustomed to all those years? 

One thing was certain, she certainly wouldn't miss nearly freezing to death every winter, or worrying how she would feed her child if the crops failed. Salome couldn't rely on her mother's breast milk forever because she would grow out of it eventually. In fact, Alex hadn't nursed her for the past two weeks. The child had grown to like the adult food, so she didn't really see the need to breastfeed her anymore. 

Perhaps she should start doing it again, though it would be more difficult to wean her off once she got a little older. This was her first child, and she was scared to death about not raising her properly. Her husband couldn't help her now, and neither could her parents. Alex wished there was another mother she could ask about these things, but Tilly was too young, and Cook never mentioned any children. She would just have to do what she thought was best, and decided to continue breastfeeding her. 

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly. Alex and Salome spent most of the time in Matthew's bedchamber, joining him for lunch and supper. He also played around with the little girl, taking delight whenever he made her smile or laugh. He loved her as if she were his own, though it didn't stop him longing for his own.

Alex had told him of the difficulty her and Florian had had before Salome, and he feared they would have the same problem. Even more now that wasn't as young as she used to be. Though, if he had to choose between a possibly barren woman or one who could produce him as much offspring as he wanted, he would choose Alex without question. She was his life now, and he couldn't imagine being without her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and wedding night! Happy New Year, everyone!!!

Throughout the next two weeks, Matthew's wound was healing nicely thanks to Alex's constant care. She was so gentle with him that he felt she was caring for one of her children, not her fiance. Pushing that thought aside, he simply relished in her comforting actions and words. He almost wished he wouldn't heal so it would never have to end - but he did desperately want to marry her.

After the first week, he was allowed out of bed, and had his three meals at the table with Alex and Salome. The child was growing rapidly, and Matthew felt that if he stared long enough at her, she would grow before his eyes. His heart warmed whenever his girls smiled at him, and he felt very thankful to be alive.

It took another five days until he was deemed well enough to get married. The Friday the ceremony was to occur, he was up with the birds, washing thoroughly so he smelled nice. He retrieved his suit from the wardrobe, and laid it out perfectly on the bed, examining it before putting it on. It was his finest suit: a burgundy jacket and matching trousers with a white button-down shirt and the ruffled collar. To finish it off, he wore black buckle shoes that shined like the sun.

Meanwhile, in Alex's room, she was still asleep. Salome was lying in the bassinet looking around the room and kicking her feet as she cooed to herself. A knock on the door woke Alex, and she sleepily shuffled to answer it, only to close it quickly when she saw who it was.

"You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, Matthew."

"I don't believe in those silly superstitions. Besides, I've nearly been killed once. I think we've had our share of bad luck for awhile." He replied as he barged into the room.

"I'm not even dressed!"

"I've seen you in your nightgown before. 

He gave her a cheeky smile as he bopped her nose before going to Salome's bed and picking her up. He held her above his head and she squealed happily, a sound that pierced the silence in the room. He giggled and brought her down to kiss her cheek. He rested her against his chest and she laid her head on his shoulder, her face turned toward Alex.

"I should feed her."

"Just let me hold her a little longer." Matthew whined.

"Alright." She smiled and covered herself with her dressing robe.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Cover yourself."

"I felt a chill." She lied.

"Are you ashamed of your body? You don't have to be. It's beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful."

"Will you please go?" Matthew hung his head and walked to the door. "My child."

He handed her over and gave Alex a small smile before he walked out of the room. She went to sit on the bed to nurse Salome, humming a soft tune. When she finished, she let out a sigh as there was another knock at the door.

"I'm getting dressed, Matthew!" 

"Perhaps I could help with that, miss." Tilly offered, opening the door.

"Oh, Tilly. I'm sorry. Please come in."

The young maid entered and closed the door behind her. Alex set Salome down on the bed so she could undress, and Tilly retrieved the dress from on top of the wardrobe. It was still in the box and this would be the first time since it had arrived that it would see the light of day. It was pulled out and Alex gasped at the beauty of it.

"Oh, ma'am! You're going to look absolutely dazzling in this."

Once she was squeezed into the corset, she stepped into the gown, and slipped her arms into the sleeves. Tilly then buttoned the back closed, all the way up to her neck. Alex examined herself in the full mirror, her hands roaming over the silky fabric. The maid then began brushing her hair, expecting to leave it down.

"Would you mind putting it up?"

"But it's your wedding day. It's supposed to be down and have flowers in it."

"That's for virgins, Tilly. I've been married twice before, so I am far from a virgin."

"Did you have your hair down for your first wedding?"

"I did not, actually. Nor for my second."

"Then why not have something different for this one?"

"Very well."

"You look glorious, miss!"

"Thank you, Tilly. Though, I feel like mutton dressed as lamb."

"You know Master Matthew doesn't care what you look like. You look beautiful always."

The next five minutes was trying to get a squirmy Salome into her dress. They had to change it because she spit up on it, which made her begin to cry. Alex calmed her as they put her into a clean one, even making her laugh. There was a knock on the door and it was Matthew announcing that the priest had arrived.

Alex had never been more nervous for a wedding in her life. She hoped this one would last because it was probably her last chance at happiness. No other man would want an old spinster for a wife. Luckily, Matthew wasn't an ordinary man. She loved him with all her heart, and he did her.

Tilly took Salome and Alex opened the bedroom door and made her way downstairs, outside, and to the back garden. It was a beautiful day with lots of sunshine, green trees, and a light blue sky smattered with puffy clouds. Her eyes stopped at Matthew with his beaming grin as he took in the vision of her. She wished we would have put her hair up, but the way he was looking at her, she actually felt like this was her first wedding, and that she was a virgin (even though there was a cooing baby not two feet away from her).

"You look... absolutely gorgeous!" He finally stammered out.

"You're quite handsome yourself, Mr. Smith."

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Smith?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She linked her arm with his and they walked toward the priest. Tilly took a seat next to Cook and bounced Salome on her knee (the only three witnesses). The priest began the sermon, and Alex and Matthew couldn't look away from each other, both having bright smiles as they held hands.

"Have you written your own vows?" He asked.

"I did." Matthew replied, and Alex suddenly became nervous. She hadn't written anything, but the look on his face assured her it was alright.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. He just responded with a smile and began his speech.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, I have been waiting for this day ever since you showed up at my door. The moment I saw your face, you awakened something in me that I never knew existed. I fell in love with you, and prayed that you would feel the same. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Neither can I. You've been a gift from God for me and my daughter, and I will love you and thank you every day until I take my last breath." Alex spoke through tears, and Matthew watched as they shimmered in the sunlight before brushing them away. 

"You are so beautiful, and I knew you would look brilliant in that color."

She smiled then and he just had to kiss her, not caring that the priest hadn't given him permission yet. Tilly and Cook had cheered when their lips met, and they smiled against each other. Alex pulled back with a blush, looking at Matthew's sly smile. The ceremony was ended with another kiss (with permission this time), and they all went inside for food and drinks.

The party lasted well into the evening, a small band was brought in for some music. Matthew and Alex flirted with each other through the dancing, both of them anticipating the night ahead. They could finally consummate their marriage and bring an end to the six months worth of pent up sexual frustration. The air between them was charged with attraction and want, but it would have to wait.

Alex wanted to make sure Salome was put to bed, so she excused herself to take her upstairs. She was nursed, burped, and changed into her little nightgown before she was taken to the library and rocked to sleep. Once she was settled into her cot, Alex undressed into her own sleepwear and crawled under the duvet to await her husband. 

About five minutes later, there was knock on the door. It opened when she gave her permission to come in, and smiled when she saw him. She got out of bed slowly and walked to him. Her heart was beating fast, and she tried to control her breathing. Finally being alone with him after nearly seven long months of sexual energy passing between them made her nervous.

Even though she had been married twice before and now had a child, she had no reason to be nervous. Matthew was the one who should be, not her. He looked at her with hungry eyes and it sent a shiver of desire down her spine. His hand came up to lightly caress her cheek with the back of his fingers, their gaze never breaking.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

"No. Are you?"

"A little."

"No need, my lady. I'll take good care of you."

"I should be the one taking care of you. After all, I do have experience."

"I have been waiting too long to make love to you, and I cannot bear another second."

Alex squeaked when he picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently. He crawled over her to lay on the other side, and he slowly leaned in until their lips met. She hummed as their tongues moved together, and gasped when his hand finally cupped her breast. He fondled her expertly and it made her wonder if he had some previous explorations with a maid.

Matthew could feel her hard nipple underneath the sheer fabric of her nightgown, and the throaty sound she made as his palm rubbed against it caused his trousers to tighten. He groaned, the noise muffled by her mouth as they continued exploring each others bodies. He eventually broke the kiss for breath, his wandering hand stopping at the curve of her hip.

"May I undress you?" He asked bashfully.

"Yes." She replied, bringing her nightgown up above her knees as she knelt on the bed.

His fingers gripped the hem and slowly raised it, uncovering her naked skin. He gazed upon her curves with great awe for he had never seen such angelic beauty. He couldn't believe that she was right here for him to touch and make love to. Once the gown was pulled above her head, he dropped it to the floor as his eyes swept her form. He stared so long that Alex was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Do I disgust you, my love?"

"No. In fact, I've never before seen such perfection. Tonight, I shall be making love to an angel."

"Do not blaspheme so. I am no angel."

"You are. And you're mine." He declaired as he lightly brushed his fingers through her hair before he brought their lips together again.

Alex pushed his jacket off his shoulders, hearing the garment drop behind him on the mattress. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands. When she finished, she moved onto the ruff around his neck so she could press kisses to the skin there. Her hands roamed over his bare torso as his own wandered down to her bottom. She squeaked when he gave the right cheek a squeeze and let out a giggle.

Matthew laid her down softly, her auburn curls fanning over the pillow beneath her head. He continued kneeling beside her and she watched as he undid his trousers. She held her breath with the anticipation of seeing him fully naked. He stood up on the bed so he could push them down his legs, and kicked them to the floor. He nearly got his feet tangled and nearly fell, but he caught himself in time. They both shared a laugh, and Alex didn't feel nervous anymore.

Grabbing his arms, she pulled him down on top of her, his hard cock brushing against her thigh as she kissed him desperately. She parted her legs to cradle his hips between them. She hummed when she felt the tip of him prod her moist sex. Reaching down, she took it in hand to begin stroking it slowly, making him groan.

"I'm ready for you, my love." She breathed against his lips.

With another quick kiss, he lined himself up with her entrance and carefully thrust in. They both moaned at the sensations of him stretching her and the wet heat of her surrounding his member. When he was completely buried, he stilled for a moment to get used to being inside a woman for the first time.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Perfect. Are you?"

"Yes."

After that, he began a gentle pace, taking separate pleasure in Alex's sighs and moans. Her breath on his neck made him shudder, causing him to speed up slightly. Her right leg wrapped around his waist, using her other one as leverage to meet his thrusts eagerly. This moment was certainly worth the wait, and the way his pelvis rubbed against her clit, she wouldn't last much longer.

Within five minutes, she was clenching hard around his cock, the spasms making him shout his release as well. Another small orgasm rushed over her as she felt his warm seed fill her womb, and she was left panting as he collapsed on top of her. Once he regained his composure, he rolled off to lay next to her. Alex snuggled against him and pressed kisses to his chest.

"You were magnificent, Mrs. Smith."

"You weren't so bad for a novice either, Mr. Smith."

"Sweet dreams, my darling wife."

"And you, my dearest husband."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know what to do for this chapter (hence why it took so long to write). The next one will hopefully move things along, but for now, enjoy some morning sex :)

The next morning they were woken at the same time by Salome fussing in her cot. Alex rose to pick her up and carry her back to the bed to nurse her. She didn't even mind the new audience she had as she did it. Matthew watched the process in awe, smiling lovingly at both the girls - his girls. Alex observed him watching her, not even blushing at the intimate sight.

"Must you stare at me, Matthew?"

"I find your breastfeeding fascinating. Now that you aren't embarrassed to do it in front of me anymore." He replied with a smirk.

"I wasn't embarrassed. I just didn't want you to see anything you shouldn't until after we were married."

"You thought I had never seen breasts before?"

"Not mine, at any rate. I don't care to know whose you've seen prior..."

"Only my mother's, when I was a boy. It's quite strange being able to touch them now." He reached over to the one that didn't have a suckling babe, and brushed his fingers along the swell of it. "Does it make you tingle between your thighs when she feeds from you like it would if I teased you with my own mouth?"

"No, of course not."

"Why do you suppose that is? What's the difference between her and me?"

"You're my husband, and I'm supposed to feel tingly when you tease me. When she does it, well, it's just not the same feeling if you were to do it."

"I cannot wait to explore the matter further." He purred, giving her nipple a light pinch to make her gasp.

"Behave yourself, darling."

"Blimey, if we weren't naked in bed together, I would swear yesterday never happened. We're married now, love. I don't have to behave myself anymore. And I don't intend to."

Salome had finished then and pulled away to squirm happily in her mother's arms. She was brought up so her head rested on Alex's shoulder as she lightly patted her back until she burped at least three or four times. Once she had, she was lifted to stand on the duvet while Alex held her under her armpits. Salome bobbed up and down on her legs, making the two adults smile and giggle at her.

She took a couple steps then went back to bobbing, but soon tired herself out and began to yawn. Alex cradled her in her arms and hummed a soft lullaby, swaying her back and forth gently. Her eyes closed with a final yawn, a big one that exposed her toothless gums, and Alex gave her her index finger to suck at. She soon stopped when she was completely asleep and was returned to her cot after Matthew kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw she was beginning to get dressed.

"I thought it was obvious."

"I hadn't finished with you yet."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but not for food." Matthew grinned devilishly.

"You are a naughty boy." She giggled.

"But you love me... do you not?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you getting dressed?"

"Because I would like some breakfast."

He gestured her back over with a crook of his finger, and she rolled her eyes and went to him. She stopped beside the bed, and he quickly grabbed her wrist to pull her down on top of him, making her gasp. He captured her mouth with his own, and she quickly melted against him, forgetting her earlier task. In her position, she could feel him becoming stiff against her thigh, and she let out a soft moan.

"It's so good to be able to finally touch you." He breathed against her lips as his hands roamed her body.

She sighed happily in response as he rolled them over. Alex parted her legs so he could settle between them, letting out another moan when the tip of his cock brushed her sensitive labia. Matthew moved the kisses down her neck until he reached her chest. He experimentally circled his tongue around her hard nipple before taking it in his mouth to suck gently. A few times he did it too hard and was rewarded with a gush of her milk, but he never stopped or pulled away in disgust.

Once he finished with the left breast, he moved to the right to give it the same treatment, finding satisfaction in her arching up to him. Alex grabbed his hand to bring his fingers up to her mouth and suck on them. He hummed when he felt the warmth of her breath and wetness of her tongue as she swirled it around the tips. He brought his head up to kiss her neck then, while she moved the hand she was holding down between her legs.

"Touch me here." She breathed, whimpering when he encountered her swollen clit.

"It's so... stiff, that little bud." He observed, making her giggle and blush. 

"Rub it gently." She moaned when his fingers moved in slow circles.

"That feels good?"

"Oh yes. Just as good as when I touch you."

Matthew groaned when her fingers wrapped around his straining cock and began pumping slowly. She gasped when he applied more pressure to her clit, feeling wetness seep out of her hole. He looked at her with a worried expression then, but she just smiled as they continued to stroke each other.

"Not to rush you or anything, but I need to make love to you now, otherwise I won't last much longer." He said.

"Yes, please, my love." He got into position to enter her, but she stopped him. "Do you think... I could be on top this time?"

"If that's what you like."

"If you do not, we can resume in the other manner, if you prefer." 

She rolled him over and straddled his hips. Gripping his cock, she poised it to her entrance and slowly sank down onto it. He felt just as wonderful as he had the night before, and they both shared a moan. Alex began rolling her hips before bouncing up and down, gradually increasing her pace as the bed creaked under them.

"You feel different in this position." He observed.

"Does it displease you?"

"Not at all. In fact, it's quite pleasurable. More so than last night."

"Tell me what it feels like to you." She breathed as she continued to move above him.

"Like you have a deathly grip on me, and you don't want to let me go."

"I wish I didn't have to, but we can't make love forever."

Matthew sat up, surprising Alex as she wrapped her legs around his back. She let out a gasp as he thrust up into her, replacing it with a moan when he did it again. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she pressed kisses to his neck, playfully nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"You make me feel magnificent." He breathed into her curls. "I'm afraid I am nearing my completion. Are you close as well?"

"Yes, my love. Would you touch me like you did before?"

His hand slid between their undulating bodies to rub at her clit. A few minutes later, a warm rush of wetness surrounded his cock as she came around it, and the clenching of her inner muscles set him off as well. He flooded her womb with his seed before they collapsed onto the mattress. Raising his head, he looked over to the cot, making sure that Salome was still asleep. Alex followed his line of sight and smiled at her daughter.

"She could sleep through a thunderstorm."

"That's a comfort, since you're not particularly quiet." He replied with a smirk.

"I can't help it. I never used to make such noise in bed."

"Not that I want to compete, but did Florian make you feel as good as I do?"

"I don't really remember anymore. It's been so long since we've made love. It had been nearly a year before he passed on. We were just so tired with our work. In fact, I forgot how   
wonderful it was to be intimate with a man."

"Would you still like breakfast?"

"Can we stay like this for a little longer? I love the feel of your skin against mine."

"Certainly. I was just asking since you were hungry earlier."

She smiled as she kissed his lips. It quickly escalated into a more heated embrace, which lead to another round, where they fell asleep. Tilly knocked on the door when it was time for lunch, but they were so worn out, it went unheard. It was Salome that woke them again. Alex nursed her, and began the morning's occurrences over again, though afterward, they actually did venture downstairs for supper.

The evening was spent in the library, where Alex rocked her daughter to sleep and told her a bedtime story. Matthew was so enthralled by it as well, that even he began to nod off. He looked so adorable that she didn't have the heart to wake him. Going to their bedroom, she brought the cot into the other room. When Salome was put to bed, she snuggled against her husband on the sofa and quickly fell asleep with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to a plot.

"Would you be terribly disappointed if we didn't have children?" Alex asked one afternoon, a couple weeks after their wedding.

They were lying in bed after their usual love-making session after lunch. Matthew was on his back, and she was resting her chin on his chest. Her hand covered his left pectoral, but she would occasionally run her fingers back and forth on his skin. He looked at the ceiling thoughfully, then looked at her with a fond smile after a few moments.

"No, I wouldn't. I didn't marry you to reproduce. I'm perfectly happy with my life right now."

"You could change your mind..."

"I won't. Did you want to stop trying for a child?"

"It has been nearly three weeks, sweetheart. If it hasn't happened already, I don't think it ever will."

"I could call a physician if you'd like."

"Let's just wait and see what happens. I could still get pregnant."

"If not, you know I'll still love you."

Alex nodded as she kissed his lips. He slowly rolled her onto her back, deepening the embrace. She could feel him becoming aroused again already, and she was anticipating another round of love-making. Unfortunately, they were interrupted with a knock on the door. They shared a groan and Matthew told whoever it was to come in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but there is a policeman here to see you." Tilly said though the door.

"I'll be down in a moment." He sighed.

"You don't think it's about Arthur?" Alex worried.

"It will be alright. I'll handle it." He pressed a kiss to her temple before getting out of bed, throwing on a dressing gown, and venturing downstairs. "What's this about?"

"My apologies for disturbing you, sir, but we've been searching for a missing man. A one Mr. Arthur Darvill. His wife said she last knew of him coming here to deliver some   
dresses."

"He did, and left afterward. What happened to him on his way back, I don't know. I wish I could be more helpful."

"Thank you for your time, and I apologize again for disturbing you." He looked over his state of undress.

"I'm recently married." Matthew said with a fond smile.

"Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you."

"I'll let you return to your lovely wife. Have a nice day." They shared a parting smile and the front door was closed behind the policeman. 

"Why did you lie?" Tilly asked.

"You think he would have believed the truth?"

"He shot you, though. You were defending yourself. You even have the scar to prove it."

"I don't think he'll be back. It happened so long ago, anyway. I'm surprised one of them didn't show up sooner."

"What are we going to do if they do return?"

"It's not your responsibility, Tilly. I killed him."

"I buried the body, sir. I'm just as guilty as you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything if they come back. I'll tell them the truth, and hope they believe it."

He gave her an assuring pat on the back before returning to his bedroom. He smiled when he saw Alex hadn't moved, but it left when he saw she had fallen asleep. Removing his dressing gown again, he carefully climbed back into bed, and snuggled against her. His movements caused her wake up, making a gentle snuffling sound as she opened her eyes slowly.

"What did he want?" She asked.

"He was just asking about Arthur." Matthew noticed her tense. "Don't worry. He won't be back."

"How can you be sure?"

"I lied and said he left after dropping off your wedding dress. For all they know, he met an untimely end with some highwayman on the way back to London."

"You didn't have to lie. You could have told the truth."

"You think he would have believed me?"

"There were witnesses, and you have the wound."

"Would you like me to call him back, tell him the truth, and show him were the body is?"

"No. Arthur is gone and can't hurt us anymore."

"I just didn't want him to hurt you. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm safe and sound in your arms, where I belong."

"Would you like to pick up where we left off?"

"Very much."

They both smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Unfortunately, the sound of Salome beginning to move around in her cot interrupted them. Sharing a groan, they got out of bed to get dressed, and Alex went to pick up her daughter. The infant smiled at her mother, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, I love you, but you're not making it easier to possibly get a brother or sister."

"You're not even going to let her be able to form her own opinion? That's cruel."

"I'm sorry, but it's not her choice. I want to have a child with you. One that belongs to both of us."

"What if it doesn't happen? Would you leave me?"

"Why would I? It isn't your fault, it's mine. My body denies me the only good thing it can do."

"In my experience with it these past two weeks, your body can do many good things." He thankfully made her chuckle softly. "There's that smile I love. Everything will be alright.   
We'll have a baby."

"Have I told you I love you?"

"Not for the past twenty minutes."

They shared another smile as they leaned in for a successful kiss this time. Though, it had to be a chaste one as Salome began to squirm in her mother's arms, no doubt needing a clean nappy and some food. Her and Matthew took care of the first thing, then the three of them went downstairs to find her a snack.

"It's so wonderful to see you two together and happy." Tilly gushed as she brought out a pot of tea for the lovers.

"I'm just worried something will come along and take away my happiness." Alex replied nervously.

"The police won't come back." Matthew assured her again.

"What if they do? What if they don't believe you?"

"I suppose I'll have to kill them too." He said jokingly.

"Don't even jest about that! I didn't marry a murderer."

"Of course I wouldn't. If they didn't believe me, I guess I would just have to accept my sentence."

"Which would probably be the gallows." Alex's eyes began to fill with tears at the thought.

"Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to me. Mr. Darvill just disappeared, and that's all we will ever say about it. Agreed?"

She nodded, and was rewarded with a kiss. Though, something in the back of her mind told her this investigation wasn't over.


End file.
